Rachel returns
by BookloverLaura
Summary: Rachel returns to La Push, after Jacob leaves, to help look after Billy but when she meets a stranger on the beach, where will her life lead her to?
1. Chapter 1

A.N. This is my first fan fic so please be nice. It is a Paul and Rachel story told from Rachel's point of view. Some chapters may be told from other people's point of view's, I will tell you when that happens, but it is mostly Rachel's. Hope you like the story, please review.

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and plots belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Chapter 1.

Here I was again. The one place that I thought I would never return to. I vowed when I was eighteen that I would bury myself in studying, that I would do anything to stop the memories returning. Now here I was, standing in the middle of the bus station next to Seattle airport, heading to a place I thought I would never return. I am Rachel Black, the twenty- one year old collage graduate. When I was nine my mother died after a car crash. A drunk driver crashed into her car and she fell into a was put onto life support and, after that, it was turned off. After the accident I swore I would never return to La Push after I could leave, where the memories of her haunt me wherever I go.

Here I am going back on the biggest promise I have ever made to myself, all because of my stupid brother. Harry Clearwater, not long ago, died from a heart attack. He was around the same age as Dad. Then the idiot brother of mine goes and runs away, leaving our disabled father all on his own to look after himself. And when I ring Dad to tell him that I have finished collage, he not only denied that he needs help, which he plainly does. He also refuses that Jacob did anything wrong. That he 'had to leave.' But Jacob can't get away with that from me, when he next sees me he won't know what hit him. He is selfish and inconsiderate and he doesn't care about other peoples feelings. So I am forced to return to La Push to help my father. My sister Rebecca can't do it because she is 'to far away.' Personally I think Hawii was a good excuse to stay away from La Push, even though I still think that she should have stayed studying instead of going to marry Nick in Hawii, and the memories that haunted us both so badly. So I was left to return to La Push to help out my father.

As I waited for the bus to arrive I started thinking back...

_**Flashback**_

I walked into my dormitory looking for my suitcase. It seemed to have hidden from the last time that I used it, when I was going on holiday last summer. That was a two weeks to remember. I went to the south of France. I was so hot compared to what I was used to. I just spent the whole time relaxing. I remember the heat of the pool, it just relaxed you from head to toe. The shopping was probably the best part. There were so many shops and so many lovely clothes. It was just amazing. Now come to think of it my favorite part would not be the shopping but the spa. Oh the spa. I was so amazing. You could just lie down and have someone massage your back, or have someone do your nails. You always felt fantastic afterwards. The amount of times that I had hoped that I was there instead of here is uncountable. I was defiantly the best holiday that I have ever had.

Ten minutes after I had started to look for my suitcase I found it. It was stuffed under my bed, behind all the junk that had piled up there in the last three years. After successfully retrieving my suitcase from under the bed I now had the daunting task of pack and deciding what stuff I was going to keep and what I was going to throw away. I thought that I would start with my wardrobe and clear it out, then I would go to my desk, and then the underneath of my bed, finishing with the rest of the room.

Two and a half hours after starting I had finally cleared out my room. I now stood in my collage dormitory looking at the empty room. I seemed that only yesterday that I was stood in here just moving in, with the same suitcase packed to the top with my things. It was hard to believe that that was three years ago when I was eighteen and I started collage. I had been so exited then, so ready to learn. Now here I was. The learning done and I was heading back home, where it all started, where my dream of being a teacher began. The dream that was now put on hold. But some things had to be done and my dream could wait a bit before coming into reality.

So I grabbed my bag and walked out of what had been my home for the past three years. I knew that I would miss it alot. I walked down the hallway to the reseption. I there handed in my key and took a last look of the collage. Even though I would miss the old, classic building, I knew that a better life would be waiting for me somewhere. I just had the job of finding where.

_**End Flashback**_

As my bus arrived, that was heading to Port Angeles, I picked up my suitcase and handbag and got on. I headed to the back of the bus, still annoyed at my brother. As I sat down I put my headphones into calm me down. I didn't usually get this angry, it was usually very hard to get me worked up. I was a very calm person but the fact that Jacob was so mean really wound me up.

* * *

Thirty minutes into my bus ride, while I was relaxing waiting for the bus to get to Port Angeles, the music on my cell phone stopped and my ring tone replaced it. I looked at the caller ID and it said 'Dad.' I answered the cell phone and said:

"Hello?"

"Rachel?" I heard as the reply.

"Yeah, it's me Dad."

"Oh, I was calling to ask what time you thought you would be here?" He asked me.

"Well the bus gets to Port Angeles in fifteen minutes and then it is another forty- five in a cab to get to the reservation. So I will be there in about an hour." I told him.

"Okay, well, ring me when you are close to here. Can't wait to see you again."

"You too Dad."

"Bye Rachel, see you soon."

"Bye Dad."

I turned the music back on my cell phone and put my headphones in, leaning back inn my chair. I sat like that for the next fifteen minutes, just relaxing and listening to my music.

As my bus pulled up at Port Angeles, I grabbed my suitcase and my handbag and stepped off the bus. As I got off I looked around for a cab. Luckily for me, there was one down the end of the street. I walked up to it and asked if it was free. After the answer of yes I got in and told the driver to take me to the La Push reservation. After about five minutes of driving the driver asked:

"So why are you going to the reservation?" He asked from the front of the cab.

"I used to live there, I am now going back to help look after my father."

"Oh, is he ill," he misinterpreted, his voice sounding sad.

"Oh, no no. He is just disabled and the person that used to look after him..." I stalled as I thought of the right words. "Took an unexpected leave."

"Oh." He replied effectively ending that conversation.

* * *

Half an hour later I was standing outside the house I thought that I would never return to, paying the cab driver for the ride. As soon as the cab drove away the door of the house opened and a familiar person came out.

"Hey Dad."

"Rachel, it is so good to have you back."

"It's good to see you again Dad." I said as I reached down to hug him.

"You too Rachel, you too. Come in, come in," he said as he motioned to the door.

"Wow this place hasn't changed much since I was last here." I noticed as I walked into the house.

"Well there hasn't really been any reason to change it, I have always liked it the way it is. Your room is where is used to be, you can put your bag in there. I ordered pizza, it should be here in twenty minutes. You can unpack until it gets here."

"Okay Dad." I shouted from the bottom of the stairs. I dragged my bag up the stairs and into my old room. After seeing the non- existent changes downstairs I wasn't surprised that my old room was exactly the same as I left it when I went to collage. Books spread all over the desk, my old clothes, that I couldn't take to collage, still hung neatly in the closet and my bed still in exactly in the same place. The only thing that had changed was the fact that there was clean sheets on the bed. My Dad had obviously had some help because there was no way that he could have come up here to change them. I opened my bag and started to put my things away in my old room.

Twenty minutes later Dad called up the stairs saying that the pizza was here. I came down the stairs and into the living room to eat with my father. I went and sat on the sofa an grabbed a piece of the peperoni pizza that was on the coffee table. As I started to eat my pizza, Dad asked me;

"So, did you get all your unpacking done?"

"Yeah, I got everything put away."

"So, what are you planning to do tomorrow?" He questioned me while putting CNN on the TV.

"I thought that I would just head down to First Beach and walk around to see how everything has changed since I was last here."

"Okay."

After that we sat together in a friendly silence eating the rest of the pizza and watching CNN. After about an hour of watching the news I started to get up and clear the pizza box. As I was putting in the bin I said to Dad:

"I think I'll head up to bed. I'm tired from all the traveling today."

"Yeah I think I hit the sac as well." He answered me.

I walked out of the kitchen, towards the stairs saying, "Okay Dad, I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight Rachel." He said while going into his room downstairs.

"Night Dad."

I walked in to my room and got into my sweats and t- shirt, which was what I had always worn in bed. I got into bed and fell asleep thinking about how much my life had changed since I decided to come back to La Push and how it would change now.

* * *

A.N. I hope you liked the first chapter. I will try to update soon but I can't promise anything.

BookloverLaura.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I hope you like the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and plots belong to Stephanie Meyer.  
**

* * *

Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning with the sound of voices coming from downstairs. I looked at the clock on my bedside table and saw it was quarter to seven in the moring. I decided that I would first take a shower and then go and find out what it was. After I had come out of the shower, water dripping from my hair, I walked back into my room in search of something to wear that day. I walked over to my closet and pulled open the doors. After five minutes of searching, I settled for a pair of navy jeans and a dark red, long sleved top. After putting them on I walked over to my dresser to do my hair. I dried my hair and then decided that the best thing to do with it was to straighten it and leave it down. Then I applyed a little make-up, I had never been a big fan of it and only used mascara and lip-gloss, and decided I was ready for the day. I then walked down the stairs to the sight of my father and one of the Quileute boys arguing in the living room. As I walked in they immediately stopped, obviously trying to hide whatever they were arguing about from me. I thought it would be kinder if I didn't question my father about it in front of this mystery person in my house so instead I walked into the kitchen shouting from there if my father would like a cup of coffee. After I had made them I walked back to my father in the living room. As I walked Dad said to me;

"Oh, thanks Rachel."

"It's fine Dad." I replied to him. After he had taken a sip of his coffee he introduced me to the mystery person that had not spoken since the argument he had had with my father.

"Rachel, this is Sam Uley. You remember him from the last time you were here."

"Yeah of course I remember." I stuck out my had for him to shake. When he did I said to him, "I didn't recognize you, you've grown so much since the last time I saw you."

"Yeah," he said. "Lots of the boys round here have been having growth spurts." He then turned to the door as if to leave. He suddenly turned back to face us as if he had forgotten something and said; "Well I better be going, Emily will be waiting for me."

"Okay." Said my Dad. "I'll see you later Sam." Sam then turned an walked out of the door. As soon as he had left, I walked up to the coffee table an picked up two mugs that had been left on their the night before. I them placed them in the sink in the kitchen. As I walked back into the living room I asked Dad.

"What were you two arguing about?"

"Oh eh...um nothing," he said with a look on his face that told me that he was obviously lying. I was a clear fact that he wasn't going to tell me the truth so I decided that I would go for a walk to clear my head and calm me down from the fuss about not knowing. First beach sounded good, it had always been a calming place for me.

"I'm going to go for a walk for a bit, to get used to the area." Billy must have known what that meant. He had a knowing look on his face. I could also see another look on his face, a look of sadness, like he wanted to tell me something but he just couldn't.

* * *

Five minutes later I had my shoes and coat on and was heading out of the front door on my way to La Push.

Ten minutes later I was walking down first beach. The sea air calming me down and making me forget all my earlier thoughts on the argument my Dad had with Sam Uley. Before I left I used to come to first beach to calm myself down if I got angry or upset. The salty air seemed to numb my brain and allow me to forget everything that I wanted to.

I was so relaxed and calmed that I didn't realize I wasn't the only person on the beach. I only realized that when I walked face first into the other person on the beach.I took a step back and took a quick look at him. He was incredibly tall. He had the tanned skin that made him an obvious I felt him he felt like he had a temperature. He reminded me of Sam Uley. The height, the warmth they had to connected. When I was still thinking he said to me;

"Oh sorry, I didn't see you there."

I said back to him, " No it's my fault, I wasn't looking where I was going, I didn't realize there wasn't anyone else on the beach. I just came down here to clear my head." I then stood there looking at my feet, I didn't feel like embarrassing myself in front of a complete stranger.

"Yeah, this is one of the quietest places in La Push, a good place to get away from everything." He then said at what sounded like an after thought, "You're Rachel Black aren't you?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" A asked him, surprised that he knew who I was.

"My name's Paul Millers." He said to me. I had heard of him, he was almost two years younger than me, at nineteen, even though he didn't look it. I had heard from Jacob, when I was at collage, that he had pulled out of La Push high eighteen months ago without graduating. He was seventeen and a half then and even though at some point we would have been in the same school together, I had never seen him. Nobody knew why he dropped out, but I didn't put him down for it because a life of education isn't for everyone. It wasn't till I heard what he said next that I started to put him down.

"I'm a friend of Jake's."

"Oh." I said to him. That made me a little mad. How could anyone be friends with Jake at the moment. He was a selfish person that didn't care about other people's feelings. Paul must have read the anger on my face when he said that because he next said;

"He shouldn't have run off though, he shouldn't have left Billy to look after himself." I looked up at him, really looking into his eyes for the first time. His face told me that he was serious about what he had just said. There was a look of truth on his face, but there was also something else on there, like he would listen to anything I had to say. I then looked down quickly so it didn't look like I was staring at him.

"You really think that?" I asked him. Looking back at his face again but making sure I didn't look right into his eyes.

"Of course." He said. "Billy's a good man and he has done a lot for the tribe."

"Yeah, the tribe is one of the most important things in his life. He would never forget anything about it, especially not the legends, he loves them." After I said that Paul became suddenly quiet and he had some sort of a knowing look on his face. After a second of me wondering why he had that look on his face it completely vanished, like it had never been there in the first place. He then said to me as he sat on a stray piece of drift wood and patted the place next to him for me to sit on which I did:

"So, why are you walking around on First Beach so early in the morning?" He asked me.

I look again up to his face to decide whether I was going to tell him. After realizing that there was not much that could go wrong if I did I replied: "My father having an argument this morning when I came down stairs, with Sam Uley." I then checked whether he was actually interested with what I was saying by looking at his facial expression. He seemed eager to know what I was going to say next so I continued. "When I asked my Dad later what they were arguing about, he wouldn't tell me. Also it wasn't like I was going to do anything, I only wanted to know what had woken me up so early. He knew that and he still wouldn't tell me. So I decided that I would take a walk down First Beach to clear my head because it had always had done the job when I lived here before." When I had finished I asked him, "Why are you down here so early?"

"Oh, I had an argument with my Mum about the fact that I got in so late last night and I couldn't take her shouting at me anymore so I walked out the front door and headed here." He told me.

I couldn't help but be curious about what he had just said so I asked him. "Do you argue with your Mum a lot?"

"Yeah, sometimes." He said back to me. I was still curious so I then said to him.

"If you don't like it, why don't you just move out?

"I am planning to soon." He said to me. "But I don't think I could right now because my little sister loves me too much, and it would kill her."

Even though we had lived in the same place for most of our lives, I hadn't heard that he had a little sister. "What's her name?" I asked him.

His eyes seemed to fill with the love that he felt for her as he said: "Her name's Rosie and she is only six years old. She loves me telling her stories when she goes to bed and to make up all the characters with her teddies. She always stays up and waits for me to read her her story if I haven't told her before that I wasn't going to be there."

"She sounds cute." I told him.

"Yeah she is." He told me and then asked. "What did you study at collage?"

"I was studying to become an elementary teacher." I told him. "I had always enjoyed working with kids and I loved to teach things to people so I thought it would be the best job for me." I thought back to the time I had had in collage. I hadn't had many friends, but that hadn't mattered to me. I studied hard and always tried my best because I honestly enjoyed what I was training to do.

"Are you going to yet a job anywhere?" He asked me.

"I'm not sure yet." I told him. "I at least need to wait till Dad isn't on his own anymore and that he is less stressed. I'm not sure what school or where I would work so, fro the time being, I am going to keep my options open so I don't have to fix on one thing and do it."

"Yeah that sounds cool." He said to me.

* * *

We seemed to spend the rest of the time talking. I found out that his Dad left when he was thirteen and he had never really got on with his Mum. Also that he loved his sister and he would do anything for her.

I told him about what I had done in collage and what I most enjoyed about it which was the fact that I got to learn so much about what I loved.

I only noticed how late it was getting when the sky started to turn orange. I didn't realize how later it had become until I saw it. I had never spent that long before speaking to someone I had never seen before. Surprisingly I didn't resent what I had told him, even though I wouldn't even think about doing it with anyone else. I was surprised with how I felt, I had never felt that way before and I didn't understand why I felt it now. I then tune to Paul and said:

"I have to go now, I didn't realize what the time was."

"Okay." He said while I stood up and he did as well. "I'll see you around though, won't I?" He sounded almost insistent, like he really wanted to see me again.

"Ok." I told him. I didn't know why, but I really wanted to see him again. I then started to walk back home. When I looked back again, when I was halfway up the beach, he was still standing where I had left him. When I first looked back he had a sad look on his face, but when he saw that I was looking his face lit up and for some reason that made me smile. I walked away from the beach, happy with how I had spent my day.

* * *

When I walked in to the house the memories of the argument my Dad wouldn't tell me about suddenly flooded back to me. I decided that I would ignore my father that night and see if he would talk to me in the morning.

I walked through the lounge, not taking any notice of my Dad even though I could feel his eyes on my back, and straight into the kitchen. I grabbed a bowl of cereal and took it into my bedroom. I put it onto my bedside table and then changed into my sweats and a t-shirt. When I had got into bed I grabbed my cereal and ate it for my dinner. When I had finished it put the bowl back on the bedside table and settled down to go to sleep, thinking about how great my day with Paul was.

**

* * *

A.N. I hope you liked the chapter. I will try to update soon. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. Really, really sorry that I haven't updated in ages. =( I am trying to update more often but I am really busy.**

**Just want to say thanks to: LollyPopLaura1994, mylifeyoentertainment, meg, Sannis, reader, amiesuzie, Alex0007, TwilightLovarr and MyTwiDreams for reviewing the fist two chapters.**

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and plots belong to Stephanie Meyer.  
**

* * *

Chapter 3

I reluctantly woke up from a deep sleep where I had been dreaming of Paul. I was surprised. Not only was I dreaming of him, but I was enjoying it as well. I sat up in bed and and started thinking about that. Why was I dreaming about him? After ten minutes of wondering I decided that I would have top think about it later, as it was nearly ten o'clock.

I got out of bed and walked towards my closet, to find what I was going to wear today. I looked through my clothes and thought the best thing to wear would be a pair of black skinny jeans, that Rebecca got me for my last birthday, and a dark red, long sleeved top that would go well with it. After choosing my clothes, I headed towards the bathroom so I could take a shower.

After my shower I walked back into my bedroom, my wet hair trailing down my back. I sat down at my dresser and started to blow dry my hair. I was taking as long as possible so I didn't have to face my father downstairs and explain where I was all day yesterday. After I had finished drying my hair I started to straighten it.

Half an hour later, when my hair was incredibly straight, I decided that I couldn't put off seeing my father for any longer. I unplugged my straighteners and left them to cool on my dresser. I then walked of my bedroom and down the stairs.

* * *

When I got downstairs I saw that my father was sat in front of the TV, watching a minor league baseball game. When I reached the door of the kitchen he turned to look at me. He looked slightly cautious but mainly curious and that was when I realized that I would have to sit and explain exactly exactly where I was all day yesterday.

I decided that I could put that off for a couple of minutes by making some coffee so I carried on walking into the kitchen. After making my coffee I knew there was noway that I could stall any more. I walked into the living room and sat down on the sofa that was next to the one that my father was sat on and prepared myself for the stream of questions that I knew was coming. I took a sip of my coffee when my father started talking. What he first said surprised me.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't explain what was going on yesterday, but really it is nothing." I decided that I'd let him get away with that even though I was desperate to know. So I told him:

"It's fine Dad, really."

"Good," he said and he looked slightly relieved. "So, what did you do all day yesterday?" This was the question that I had been trying to avoid for hours, but now I had to answer it. Even so, I was going to try and keep as much of what I actually did that day, out of my explanation.

"I just went for a run down First Beach for a while and lost track of time." The look on his face told me that he wasn't satisfied with that and what he said next proved my assumptions.

"Rachel, I may be old but I am your father and I know you. You don't lose track of that amount of time, even in a place that you haven't visited in a few years. So what did you do yesterday?" One thing I had always liked about my Dad, while growing up, was that even when he was being serious he acted casual. That had always seemed to calm me down, thinking that if he could be laid back about it, so could I. That seemed to had the opposite effect on me then. Him being so casual was just making me more nervous because I knew that however he acted, he really wanted to know. Also it make me feel annoyed. Why could he question me on what I do, and expect an answer, but I couldn't get him to answer a simple question.

In the end I decided that the only way that I was going to get away from this,was if I was going to tell him the truth. So then I started to explain.

"I wandered down First Beach and I was enjoying the sea air clearing my thoughts. I then bumped into one of the Quileute boys, Paul Millers." As I said that my father's facial expression turned from slightly concerned and curious to to more concerned and slightly scared. This I didn't understand. Why would he be scared about me running into someone from our own reservation? I thought it couldn't be that bad so I continued. "We sat down and started talking and we just lost track of time, that's all." As I said this his concern turned into was as if he hated what I had done. I couldn't understand why he was so angry. What had I done wrong? What he said next answered my question.

"You shouldn't have spent the day with that boy. He is quick to lose his temper and if he did he could have hurt you."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. It was like he was speaking about a totally different person. When I was with Paul yesterday, he was kind, quiet and had listened to everything that I had told him. I decided to make my point to my father.

"How could you say that." I said, getting angrier the more I spoke. "He wasn't like that, he was kind and listened to me."

"He will only get angry with you." He replied.

"You don't know that." I told him and only then realized I was standing.

"Believe me, I do." He said. "It isn't what your mother would have wanted."

When he said this tears began to roll down my cheeks. He instantly looked like he regretted what he said. But I wasn't going to let him apologize. I walked out the front door before he could say anything to me.

* * *

Before I could realize where I was going, I found myself on First Beach. I reached the place that I had sat with Paul yesterday and found that I couldn't go any further. I collapsed on the log that we sat on and that was when the sobs started to take over. I sat down and cried for longer than I had before I left for collage.

Not two minutes after I had been sat on the log, I felt two long arms wrap around me. I didn't question them as they were the one that I wanted to feel right then. I knew that those arms belonged to Paul when he sat down next to me and started soothing me. I spent a brief amount of time wondering how he could have known I was here. but quickly dismissed the thought while I was thinking what I would have done if he hadn't shown up. I would have sat and cried my eyes out and felt terrible for the rest of the day. Just thinking about being on my own was starting to upset me further so I decided to forget about being alone and thank for the fact that I had Paul with me. After deciding this, I lent into Paul and turned my head into his chest. With me doing this he seemed to relax slightly, how that he knew that I wanted him there.

I sat crying into him for fifteen minutes before I started to calm down. All of that time Paul just sat with me, his warm arms making me think that nothing could hurt me again. He let be soak his shirt with tears while he rocked us back and forth, telling me that it was going to be OK and that he was here for me. He never once asked me what was wrong and I was grateful for that. Even though I would tell him, at that moment I didn't want to think about what had been said to me.

When I had fully calmed down, Paul asked me if I was OK. When I said that I was he said:

"Do you want to talk about it. You don't have to but I'm here to listen." I thought about that. It would be good to tell someone about it, someone that had proved to me that I could trust him no matter what my Dad had said to me earlier. I then decided that I would tell Paul.

"Dad asked me what I did yesterday since he hadn't seen much of me." I then looked at Paul to see if he was listening to me. He looked genuinely interested, so I continued. "I told how I had come down here and talked to you and we lost track of time. He then started to get angry when I said this. He said things like how you would only get angry with me and hurt me." When I said this I saw something change in Paul's eyes. They looked hurt and slightly angry. I had paused, debating whether to continue or not. He seemed to sense this and told me to carry on, so I did. "He then said that it was not what Mom would have wanted me doing." When I said this tears started to roll down my cheeks again. I felt Paul's arms tighten around me and he wiped my tears away with his thumb.

With me then calmed down, Paul said:

"Jake told me that your mother died in a car accident when you were nine. You can tell me about it if you want to." Since Paul had been so good to me and always listened to what I had had to say, I could think of no better person to talk about my mother's death with. With that I started to explain how exactly Sarah Black had died and why I had never gotten over her death.

"It was just a normal day. Six year old Jake was running around the house, wanting to play outside, Rebecca was being begged by Dad to get off the phone to her friends because he had just gotten the phone bill and I was with Mom." When I said this, for the third time that day, I started crying. Paul just pulled me closer to him, but didn't interrupt. I took a deep breath and then continued. "I wanted her to go to Seattle to get a new book that had just come out and it was only available there. I had been begging her for hours and she was starting to back down.

Half an hour later she said that she would go to Seattle. I told her what book I wanted and she got in the car and headed towards Seattle.

I was sat on the sofa, talking to Rebecca, when the phone rang. Dad picked it up and I remember the look on his face when he listened to what the caller was saying. He suddenly looked so scared. Me and Rebecca went over to him and he called Jake over too. He said that Mom had been in a car crash and that she was in the hospital in Forks. Dad was like a robot when he got us three into hid truck and drove us there. I remember walking into the hospital and walking into the room that she was in. I was shocked when I saw her. She was on a life support system. there was what seemed like hundreds of wires that were attached to and even a machine that was breathing for her." When I said this Paul pulled me closer to him, as if that was possible. " We all sat with her for hours, all in shock. A came in some time later and told us the news that will stick with me forever. He said that mom has suffered a lot of damage to her brain when a drunk driver hit her car. He also said that he was in a deep coma and there was a good chance that she wouldn't wake up from it and that we might want to think about turning off the life support system.

When he said this me and Rebecca started crying and Dad came over and hugged us both. At the time Jake didn't really understand what was going on. We all sat down together for about an hour and then we all decided that it would be best to turn the machine off because Mom wouldn't have wanted that sort of a life. We all said goodbye and then, eventually, the machine was turned off.

Dad then took us all home. Me, Rebecca and Jake all went straight to bed and I think that Dad stayed up all night. He was either crying or sorting out things like funeral arrangements. Me and Rebecca stayed up for ages, holding each other while we cried for our mother. That was when we decided to leave La Push as soon as we could and try out best to stay away.

So that is what we did. As soon as we were eighteen we left. Rebecca married her husband Nick and went to live in Hawaii. I went to Washington State Collage and trained to be an elementary school teacher.

It was never quite enough for me though. It's not easy to forget that it is your fault that your mother died." When I said this Paul turned to face me and said:

"It wasn't your fault that Sarah died. You didn't know that there was going to be a car crash when she went to Seattle."

"Yeah." I said. "But if I hadn't begged her for hours to go to Seattle, then she wouldn't have been hit by a drunk driver." He suddenly interrupted me.

"Exactly my point, she was hit by a drunk driver. It was the driver's fault, not yours."

"But..."

"No buts. It was the drivers fault that your mother was killed, not yours, OK?" He looked so forceful. Like he wanted me to believe that it wasn't my fault that Mom died. After that thought I said:

"OK." And I relaxed into him. He, once more, put his arms around me and told me.

"I won't be around tomorrow morning but I want you to meet me above the cliffs above this beach at around twelve thirty, OK?" I was slightly surprised with his request but agreed.

We spent the rest of the day together. Just sitting, talking and having fun on the beach. At some point, Paul went to a store and bought us both some food. He seemed to eat an enormous amount , but I didn't question it.

When the sun started to go down, we both said goodbye to each other and headed home. Paul was looking delighted when I said that I would defiantly meet him the next day.

* * *

Five minutes later I was at my house. I walked in and saw Dad watching the TV. When he saw me he looked like he was going to apologize for earlier but when I told him to leave it he must of seen the hard expression on my face because he looked away instantly.

I walked up the stairs and into my bedroom. I grabbed my sweats and t-shirt and went to take a shower. Afterwards I went back into my room and got into bed. As I settled down to sleep I started to dream, and this time I wasn't surprised that I was dreaming about Paul.

* * *

**A.N. I hoped you liked this chapter. The next will be slightly different as it will be in Paul's POV. What will they be doing on the cliff? Who knows! You will have to wait to find out! (I'm too cruel!). Please Review and you may be given a slight clue! ;-) **


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in so long, school has been keeping me really busy. **

**I would just like to thank: Gifted and Talented Blonde, tsebehtsiellivllams, , Henrietta Frances, LollyPopLaura1994, melon872 and XxXWolvesInTheNightXxX for reviewing the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and plots belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Paul's POV.

I woke up in the morning with the feeling that had been hanging over me since the first time that I phased. The feeling that I had to patrol with the knowledge that everyone with me could hear everything that I was thinking and that I had to listen to everything that everyone else just had to think about.

I dragged myself out of bed. I looked behind me. I swore that the bed was getting smaller, there was no way that I was going to fit in it much longer without breaking it. While I was getting dressed I thought about how much my life had changed since I first phased. I had been one of the few in the pack that decided that I would stay with my family and not move out. most people moved out because of the fact that it was hard to explain things to their families without telling them about the whole wolf thing which was not allowed.

I had decided to stay at the family home for a few reasons. One of them being that I wanted to be their for my sister. Since our Dad left us when I was fifteen I have taken up the fatherly role towards my sister Rosie. She never really got to experience having a proper father but I try to do the best that I can.

Mom has only made that harder for me. She has never really liked me but that was never a problem when Dad was around. I was always very close to him and the way that Mom treated me didn't effect me most of the time.

Then Dad left. One day he was hear and the next he was gone. There was no explanation, no note. He was just gone. That hit me hard. When I was mad he was one of only two people that could calm me down properly. The other person was my best friend Jared that I have known all of my life and was the person after me that phased.

Mom was only more hostile towards me after that. She couldn't kick me out because she knew that that would only upset her golden child, so she just had to put up with me. But that didn't mean that she was nice to me. Oh no. She was the opposite of that. When Dad left I had to pretty much fend for myself. I only lived in the house. I had to pay for everything else. The food, the clothes, everything. I was the one that had to make sure that I had something clean to wear fro school each day. So I needed money and fast.

At the time Sam Uley had just opened a garage in La Push. This was to try and help the Quileute tribe as the the nearest garage was in Forks and the prices were sky high. He had always gone out of his way to look out for me. He had never butted into my life, which I was grateful for, but when he found me on my own he would ask if I was alright and if he could do anything to help me.

When Sam opened the garage he was desperate for people to work there. There was one problem with his recruitment task. He wanted people who he could trust to work along side him.

I was walking past the garage one day and I saw how hard Sam was working with the fact that he didn't have anyone working with him. Since he had helped me out in the past and that I couldn't go home due to something that my Mom said that I had supposedly done I thought that I could help him out for a bit.

I asked him if he needed any help. He seemed really relieved that he knew that he could trust me and he said that I could work for him. That was when our agreement began. He didn't want to work to effect my education but also knew that without this job I would end up being kicked out of my home, regardless to whether my sister was upset about it or not. So he said that I could work a couple of hours after school each, but not too many that I wouldn't be able to do things like homework. Also that I could work any time that I wanted at the weekend, so long as I gave him proof that that was not effecting my schooling. He also said that my age was no reason that he had to pay me the minimum wage. he said that he would pay me the amount that he would pay any worker and that the amount that went over the minimum wage he would put into a bank account so that, for any reason, if I did end up with nowhere to stay I wouldn't be penniless.

This agreement worked for me just fine. Not only was I earning money that I could use to buy essentials like food, I was also really enjoying my job. Sam taught me a lot about an engine, that added to what I already knew, and I learned quickly all the things that were needed to work at a garage.

Also the money in my bank account was growing nicely as well. Sam had somehow managed to make sure that my Mom had no access whatsoever to it so that she couldn't take the money that I had been earning.

Sam and me always got along really well and the job only improved it. He would always make sure that things were not too bad at home and would keep a good eye out for me. So that was why, after a year of working for him, I started to get worried when Sam didn't turn up for work one day. Before, even when he was feeling quite ill, he would always come into work, if only to make sure that I was still earning that money that I needed. So I was surprised that he hadn't come into work but not too surprised that I couldn't continue working. This was in the summer weeks that I had off school so I was working everyday.

For two weeks Sam didn't turn up at the garage.

The day before he did come the the garage again news had traveled the Sam had broken up with his girlfriend Leah, that he had been going out with for four years and that was rumored that they were about to get engaged, and that he had started going out with her cousin Emily.

This surprised me.

I had meet Leah quite a few times when she had come to the garage looking for Sam. She had always been kind to me and hadn't looked down on me even though there was an age difference of four years. Her and Sam had always been good together. From what I had seen they rarely argued and loved each other a lot. So I was when I heard about the split. But this was about the only person that had really helped me out when I really needed it so I wasn't about to hold this against him. If Sam thought that he was better off with Emily than Leah then I had to trust him on that, I had no one if I didn't.

So two weeks after an unusual disappearance Sam reappeared. He looked different. He was taller. He had always had muscles, but the ones that he had now were way more than what he had had before.

He came into the workshop and saw me over one of the cars. He looked at me with an expression on his face that I hadn't seen since I was about ten. It was a look of pride. Like he was proud that, even in his absence, I had stayed ,working hard, and getting on with the job. Also that I hadn't just left because he wasn't there.

He asked me what had been going on. I told about all the cars that I had gotten fixed up and the jobs that still needed doing. Then we suddenly fell into the way that we had always been, fixing cars and talking about whatever was going on. He told me about Emily and proved what I thought, that it was truly a good decision for him to leave Leah and be with Emily. When he talked about he his face lit up, like there was no better person in the world.

Then we went back to the old times. Everything was the same apart from the fact that Sam was at the garage less often. He said that he now had work with the elders and that he was also trying to make time to finish the house for himself and Emily but told me to keep that piece of information to himself because he wanted it to be a surprise. When he said he was building a house I immediately offered to help. By this time it was nearing the end of the summer break and I had met Emily a couple of times and had instantly taken a liked to her. By the start of school again the house was built and Sam and Emily had moved in. It had taken a lot of work to get the house finished and livable, and we had worked long into the night on more than one occasion, but the end product was defiantly worth it.

After the house was finished I was a constant visitor at their home. Sam and Emily always opened their arms to me and, even though I slept at my home to keep my sister happy, I spent most of my time at Sam and Emily's.

Suddenly it was the first day of school and Sam had given me a lift because I wouldn't be able to get a license for a couple of months. He dropped me off at school and the day went as it normally did at school, the only difference being that I was no longer a freshman but a sophomore. The big change came at the end of the day.

I had been hanging out with Jared as usual and we were walking out of the school and cutting through the woods because it was the quickest way to get to his house. He suddenly said to me:

"You shouldn't be hanging out with Sam Uley, he's bad news."

I didn't understand. He had always he had always been a good guy so I didn't know what Jared was talking about.

"What are you talking about?"

"Haven't you heard?" He said. "There a roomers going around that he is like a solo person in a gang and doing all sorts of stuff."

"Like what?" I said slightly angrily. Sam had always been good to me and I didn't like people saying things about him.

"You know gang things. Like getting into serious fights and him being the only one coming out of them alive. I've heard that people have seen him coming out of the woods in the middle of the night, covered in dirt."

I was getting mad now. Sam was not like that. I did not want to hear any more but Jared just kept on talking.

"And have you seen the height and build of him. I bet he is taking drugs, there is no way that he could look like that on his own."

That was when I got really mad. I started shouting things like Jared was lying and that he was making it all up. That was when I started shaking. Really hard. I couldn't stop. When I looked up Jared was doing the same. One look at him and that reminded me of all the things he had said and that was when I exploded.

I looked down at myself.

I was suddenly a wolf. I was a great big wolf that was the size of a horse. That was not possible. Things like this just didn't exist. Then I realized that it was all true. I was really a wolf. I wondered how this could have happened. Then I remembered that I was really angry before this happened. I could think of no other reason why I would have changed. So I thought that that must have been what caused me to transform. Then I remembered what or rather who I had been angry at. I looked over to where Jared had been just moments before.

In his place was now a giant wolf.

* * *

**A.N Ooh cliff hanger!**

**Thank You for reading the chapter. Sorry that you didn't get to see the wolves in this chapter but it was so long that I had to split it into two! :( **

**The next one may take a while because of school and my birthday coming up. It will hopefully be quicker than this one though. :0)**


End file.
